


now you're just somebody that i used to know

by Leprecan2619



Series: Shattered Pieces [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, Poor Cody, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprecan2619/pseuds/Leprecan2619
Summary: CC-2224 is a good soldier.





	now you're just somebody that i used to know

CC-2224 was a good soldier. He was an Imperial Commander at the training centers. He was where he belonged. ( _he wanted to go ~~home~~_ )

 

He knew what he was. CC-2224 knew a lot of things, forbidden knowledge lost to the stars. ( _they are ancient things ~~they will keep your secrets~~_ ) He knew what he was supposed to do with the blue-skinned child leaping over his head. (good soldiers follow orders)

 

He didn’t want to. (good soldiers follow-)

 

The child was killing his men. ( _not his men, **his** men were the dead walking hidden_) He was an excellent shot, didn’t even have to get close. (good soldiers follow-)

 

The blaster was heavier than usual. CC-2224 made a mental note and took aim. (good soldiers-)

 

( _“Blast him!”_ )

 

“Thank you, sir! Little shit was a tough one.”

 

(good soldiers follow orders) “You’re welcome trooper. Report back to base, alert command and patch me through to Coruscant.”

 

“Very good, sir.”

 

CC-2224 was a very good soldier. (good soldiers follow orders)

 

 

 

( _he didn’t want to be a good soldier anymore_ )

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm sorry I'm doing this to you.


End file.
